


I won't say im in love.

by ladybugaboo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, I can't even, Inspired, Love Confessions, Marco is a dork, Svtfoe, Very Secret Diary, insert ship here, juicy secret, narwalblasts, omgmoments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: Star feels all mumbled up in her feelings for Marco and doesn't know how to handle it. Star knows she's in love but will she admit it?





	1. What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with svtfoe and i couldn't just leave it alone!  
> Thanks to shipping_phobia for the inspiration and permission to nod at there story falling star.

_"Star...i love you."_

_"Y-you do? Marco are you serious?!"_

_"Star....star.."_

* * *

* * *

"STAR!"

Star bolted up out of her deep slumber to see marco over her on her bed.

"MARCO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Stars face was deep red in less than a second.

 Something was wrong with her. She knew it but what was it? Her dream? Janna? Tom? No defiantly not tom.

What ever it was it hung over star for the rest of the day feeling more happy than usual which made Marco happy to until.

BAM!

Just like that Star's mood completely changed when Marco and Jacky did there usual nod but Jacky blew marco a kiss.

Star stormed off to the closest supply closet nearly crying. But she didnt know why she was feeling this way.

* * *

* * *

Marco was frozen. Eyes wide and mouth open. Marco could not process what happened.

Marco.exe was down and could not rebut untill he saw star nearly crying and snapped out of it.

"Star?  Star what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Star?!"

No answer again.

Marco tried to follow her but the bell run and he had to go to math class.

But soon after math was lunch and star still wasn't back yet.

"Hey Marco. You wanna come sit with me?"

"Uh me?"

"Yes you silly come on."

Marco was pulled away by Jacky to her table.

* * *

* * *

Star was rushing . she had to make it for lunch to sit next to Marco,Ferguson and Alfonzo .

But when she got there it was just Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"Hey boys, where's marco?"

"Oh you didn't see."

Ferguson pointed to Marco and Jacky sitting together. When Jacky spilled some pudding on Marcos hoodie.

"OMG Marco im so sorry."

"It's ok ill just take it off it's fine."

Star couldn't understand the icky feeling dhe felt inside . but when Marco made eye contact with her. She was in tears fleeing the lunch room.

What was this feeling?

 

 


	2. Emotions gone wild!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is one big fucking mess of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Enjoy! Tell me what i should add to the story!

Star ran as fast as she could to an abandoned music room . she ploped down on a desk near a window and started to sob. 

_"why do i feel like this. Im not jealous am i?"_

 

Her thoughts where interrupted by the classroom door being thrown open. Star didn't look to see who it was and frankly she didn't care all that matters is that marco doesn't see her like this.

"This room is occupied." Star spoke coldly like nothing mattered anymore.

"What's wrong?" The person said with consent making star feel guilty for earlier.

"Ok, so there's this boy...and i don't know if i like him. And today.... He was with his crush and it made me feel like i had a dark void in my heart. I dont know what to do."

There was silince .

_"great star you just poured out your feelings to some random person. And probibly freaked them out."_

Star startted to cry low sobs and then the sobs became a little louder.

"Hey hey star dont cry. Im here."

The mistery person came and wraped there arm around star holding her tight. Star began huging them back crying into there chest. Then there ringtone went off.

**Space unicorn.sorring through the stars.**

"HOLY NACHOS! MARCO!"

Star quickly pushed her self off of marco blushing like crazy.

"Hello. Oh Jackie. Yeah i found her. Ok here i come."

Marco hung up his phone and walked right in front of star.

"Star? Who is this boy?"

Star quickly spit out a awnser.

"Chase! Yeah Chase."

Marco looked confused.

"Who's chase?"

"Me and pony heads only guy friend when we where little."

Chase was a childhood friend of her's before she came to earth. She did have a crush on hik when they where little.

"Oh? Well thats great!"

Marco looked exsatic as he pulled her back to the lunch room.

Oh god what a day.


	3. The surprise guest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this should be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! Im thinking about a cross over if you know what i mean.*wiggles eyebrows*

When star got home she went strait to her room and slammed the door. Star was so mad she nearly blew her top.

"Ugh why did i say Chase! I dont even like him anymore." Star call pony head and told her all about her awful day.

"Well it could be worst . Chase could be here." Star smirked at pony head but when star saw her face that smirk faded away.

"What did you do?"

"B-fly what are you talking abouttttt. I didn't send Chase a text telling him you invited him over for a week! Like why would i do that."

Star blasted up off the floor making the mirror shake.

"NO! PONY HEAD YOU DIDN'T! AHH CRUD!"

Star hung up on pony head and frantically fixed her room up. Since Chase was coming and there wasn't a extra room he would have to sleep with her.

All of a suden there was a knock at the door. Star bolted down the stairs passing by a confused marco to answer the door.

At the door was a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes with a blue shirt and black pants on.

"STAR! Long time no see !"

Chase grabed star and pulled her into a hug .

Star was surprised to see chase look more handsome then he did when they where little.

"Chase! Nice to see you! How's everything on dowie?"

"Hot! Im so glad to finally get away." Chase smiled and looked around to lay eyes on marco.

"Chase this is my best earth friend marco. Marco this is my best guy friend chase!"

Marco looked at chase and studdied his face a bit as they shook hands. The boy had a strong grip to be 14.

"Star he can sleep in my room."

"No its fine marco he'll be sleeping in mine. Shall we chase?"

"We shall." He took her arm as the went upstiars leaveing a funny feeling marco by him self.

_

"And this is my roooooom!!" Star said with jazz hands.

"Awsome star! It looks just like mewni!"

"You can sleep with me in my bed ok."

"Alright but im warnning you im a cuddler."

"Thats fine crayon ."

Star quoted the words and giggleing.

"Dont make me tickle you twinkle!"

Star started running and was cornnered by chase. He started tickleing her like a mad man making star skwarm and giggle.

"He guys dinner is -"

Marco stopped and stared at the two. Chase was on top of star tickleing her while she was sqeling like a pig.

"Oh hey marco. Whats up?"

Star said through her laughter.

"D-dinner is ready."

"Awsome! Come on chase lets go!"

"Race ya!"

"Oh your on crayon!"

 


	4. A/N

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
SO  
UM  
IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!   
BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK  
SOOOO TELL ME WHAT U WANT TO SEE NEXT!

**Author's Note:**

> The comments are open for your bidding. DONT BE GENTLE


End file.
